Encounters
by crazygurlnaruto
Summary: The Sanzo Ikkou are on their way to beat Kougaiji and Gyokumen Koushi at Hontou Castle. But they run into a few problems on the way there...


KITTY'S NYA NOTES:  
  
Summary: The Sanzo Ikkou meets two girls in the Saiyuki World on their quest to the West. One girl, Mai [OC] stumbles into them after an encounter with someone form Hakkai's bloody past. The other girl Saya [OC] meets them when they fall into a lake. But what happens after?  
  
Much thanks to One Pice Ahoy/ Mai for the idea!! Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: i. Own. Nothing. There, that should do it.

_Italics indicate a thought/ dream sequence._

Read. Enjoy. Review!!

* * *

SANZO TEAM POV:  
  
it is nite  
  
As the infamous Sanzo Team roared through the dark desert of Shangri La, an argument was taking place ... as usual...  
  
"PERVERTED KAPPA!! YOU ATE THE LAST MEATBALL!!!"  
  
"Shut up chibi chimp!! I didn't eat none of your stinkin' meatballs!"  
  
"I BET YOU DID!!"  
  
"You wanna start a fight?!"  
  
"Bring it on stupid kappa!!"  
  
Hakkai winced as Sanzo fired his gun in the air.  
  
"Shut the hell up!! I have a damn hangover, so if any of you so much as squeak, I'll shoot your asses all the way back East!"  
  
Hakkai adjusted his monocle.  
  
"I do believe that someone is coming toward us..."  
  
After awhile, a girl was seen limping towards the Sanzo Ikkou, her leg bleeding horribly. Hakkai grimaced at the sight of all the blood, and jumped out of the Jeep to help her.  
  
"Who did this to you Miss?"  
  
The girl stared up at hakkai with large fright-filled eyes.  
  
"Y-youkai!! Please!! Help me!! We have to get out of here!! Hurry!!"  
  
Before Hakkai could protest or ask more questions, she hobbled to the Jeep and threw herself into the drivers' seat. At this point everyone was so startled and confuse by her burst of energy that no one stopped her when she motioned for Hakkai to jump in before she sped down the dark road. 5 miles later, Sanzo shook himself out of the stupor and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, jerking her away from the wheel.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily. The girl winced as pain jolted up her still-bleeding leg.  
  
"sir... Who is driving the Jeep?" she questioned weakly. Swearing violently, Sanzo grabbed the wheel and managed to steer them to a safe stop. But as his driving skills weren't as good as Hakkai's, they crashed into a few road posts before coming to a shaky stop.  
  
"Goddamn Sanzo..." Gojyo cursed as his cigarette flew from his mouth at the last post they hit.  
  
"GAAAH!! SANZO!!" Goku hid behind Gojyo before a post hit his head. Sanzo kicked open the door and dragged Mai out with him. The girl shouted and tried to pull away from the monk.  
  
"Let me go!! He is coming!!! We have to get out of here and keep on moving!!"  
  
Wailing loudly, she beat her small fists against Sanzo's robes and Sutra. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai watched in amusement as many tickmarks began to gather above Sanzo's head.  
  
"Hakkai!" Hakkai winced as Sanzo spat out his name.  
  
"Yes Sanzo?" he smiled brightly.  
  
"Heal her so we can get back on our way!!"  
  
Gojyo laughed.  
  
"He's probably just afraid that she'll turn him on even more than she already has..."  
  
Gojyo trailed off when he heard the click of Sanzo's gun.  
  
"Shut the hell up damn kappa!!" Goku clapped his hands in delight at Gojyo running from Sanzo. Hakkai turned to eh giel who was now sitting upon the muddy road, cradling her bleeding leg.  
  
"This is a pretty deep wound, but don't worry Miss, I'll heal it." Mai winced when Hakkai placed his hand on her injured leg. A bright glow surrounded her leg for a second or two before disappearing.  
  
"There we go Miss?"  
  
The girl smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mai." Looking into the dark surroundings, she shuddered.  
  
"We have to get out of here!! He' is coming!!" pulling at Hakkai's arm, she tried to drag him back to the Jeep. Sanzo stopped his tirade on Gojyo and walked over to where Hakkai and Mai stood.  
  
"So... Now that you know her name Hakkai, lets get going."  
  
Hakkai pursed his lips in thought. The girl was obviously afraid of something, but they were so close to Hontou Castle that they couldn't afford to be delayed.  
  
"Sanzo," he whispered in the monk's ear, "I think it would be best if we didn't take her with us. Hontou Castle is a little ways away. We are so close to getting at the person behind Kougaiji!"  
  
Sanzo frowned. Hakkai did have a point. But then... That Mai chick was cute.  
  
"No. She should probably stay with us. If that someone who is after her caught up with her, they would probably kill her. It'd be better if we just let her stay with us. Even for just a little while."  
  
[wow... Sanzo's actually being a nice OOC person and not the cold-hearted bastard that he usually is!! Excuse my language, now bak to the fic.]  
  
Mai listened to their "whispered" conversation and decided that it was time to hit the road.  
  
"Look, I'll explain to you guys in the car if we can just get going!!"  
  
Gojyo looked her up and down.  
  
"You can have her Sanzo. I'm not into scrawny chicks."  
  
Goku glared at the kappa.  
  
"You're so rude perverted kappa."  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
Sanzo growled at Gojyo, but didn't shoot him like usual.  
  
"C'mon Hakkai, lets just go." Hakkai groaned inwardly.  
  
Usually it was Sanzo who wanted to get going with the trip, but something was telling him that bringing the girl along would be a very bad idea. Suddenly a metallic glint in the moonlight caught his eye.  
  
"What is that pendant on your chest Mai?"  
  
She touched the key, a sad smile gracing her young face.  
  
"My mother's friend gave it to her to give to me to protect..."  
  
Sanzo looked at it closely.  
  
"It appears to be a key. It has someone's name inscribed on it-!!"  
  
A look of surprise flashed across the monk's face before he managed to hide it.  
  
_This girl isn't who she seems to be. And if the youkai who is after is who I think it is... Then we're definitely in for a long, long delay.  
_

* * *

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:  
  
And I leave you all at an evil cliffe... Ack!! Okies, don't kill the author!! That wouldn't be nice!!  
  
Well? How'd you all like da story? I worked hard on it!! Plz no flames!!  
  
Can u guess who's name is inscribed on the key? If you guess it rite... then good for you!!  
  
Read and Review k? If I get more than 5-10 reviews by next Sunday I'll update!! 


End file.
